Please Remeber Me
by Mrz.KevinJonas
Summary: Hinata gets in a car crash, but she forgets the most important person. Kibahina.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey all my Naruto fans!! This is my second story. I Know its short, but it'll get longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter one: The Accident

"Hello" Kiba said blankly into the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Inuzuka. This is Nurse Shizune at honah Hospital. We have some important news regarding Miss Hinata Hyuga. Today at 5:11 P.M Miss Hyuga was in a horrible car accident going to your house to train."

"Is she okay... No is she ALIVE?'' Was all that kiba could manage to choke out.

"Yes, Miss Hyuga is fine. You may come to..." _**Click.**_

Kiba jumped up from the couch , and got dressed as quickly as possible. "Mom! Hana! I'm going out for a little bit! Bye! Love ya!" He yelled as he was slamming the door.

Running as fast as he could through the streets of Konah, he kept asking himsef, '_How could this happen? Hinatas an amazing driver... unless someone __else__ hit her!'_

By time he got to Ikirachu Ramen Shop, he ran into Naruto."hey you wanna do a little train..."

"No Now Shutup Idiot!" Kiba yelled as he kept his head down so Naruto wouldn't notice he was starting to cry.

"Okay." Naruto said even more confused than he usually is.

He had no more interuptions before he got to the hospital."Can you tell me where Hyuga, Hinata's room is?"

"Room 108"

"Thanks.'' Kiba ran down the hall. "Room 104... 106... ah-ha 108." He slammed the door open only to find Kurenei, Shino and Naruto aroud a little bed. As he approached her, he looked away immediatly. Hinata looked awful. She had one arm in a cast, cuts, lots of them, too, some bandaged some not and tons of bruises. Kurenei put her arm around Kiba to tell him she was there for him. Kiba was now crying, and didn't care if Naruto or Shino saw. He just cyied." how did he get here?" Kiba asked as he jerked his head toward Naruto.

"Tsunade called me right after you ran into me. I took a shortcut and got here faster than you." Kiba shuddered at that thought. He and Naruto had been competing over Hinata for awhile now, but Naruto didn't even notice it.

Kiba and Hinata had been friends forever. The've been through the ups and the downs.When Hinata was mad, or sad he sat through the yelling, the crying, the everything.He also knew from day one, he was going to like her.

"We all have to go Kiba, we'll see around." Kurenei said as they all walked out. At that monent, almost like que, Hinata woke up.

"Oh, hey Kiba." She said as she tried to sit up, but fell back in pain.

"Tsunade told me to call her when you woke up"

"Okay." She closed he eyes only to find visions of what happened haunting her mind.

Flashback 

_**"Hinata, my daughter thank-you for doing this for me, most of all I love..."**_

_**"AHHHHHHHH!" Then nothing. Black, all black. Then sirens. Then screams that said, Hes dead, shes alive, but barely. The others don't have a scratch on them. Drunkies.**_

"Kiba, I know what happened. A couple of drunkies hit us. Father was telling me that he loved us very much, But we got hit before he could finish it... HE DIED!!!!" Hinata was now crying. "Then black. Sirens. Screams. Total blackness. The drunkies didn't have a scratch on them." At that moment Tsunade walked in.

"Tell me Hinata, who is this?

"I don't know." Hinata said with a puzzuled look on her face, "I really don't."

"Well, this is Neji, your cousin. Try to get along with him, please. Do you remeber everybody else?"

"Yeah I think so. Naruto Uzumaki, the hyper active knuckle head ninja. Sasuke Uchiha, cool but emo, he also wants to kill his brother, Ittachi and avenge his clan. Sakura Haruno, your apprentince, the midic ninja. Tenten, the weapon girl. Rock Lee the wired green ninja. Shino, the creepy bug person. Kiba, the cute, funny, puppy boy. How could I forget squad 10, one of a kind. Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. The jonin and chunin. Iruka, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenei and Might Guy. Tada everyone I remember. I just don't know that Neji dude."

"That's everyone. When you talk to him call him 'Brother' or just 'Neji'.

"Okay"

"Kiba can I talk to you in the hall?"

"Sure."

"She seems to remeber most everything, but some places she doesn't, like Neji. We'll just work on it."

"She knows what happened. she told me."

"Yes I saw it on the news. Quite sad. Just remeber we just have to work on it."

"Okay."

How was that there'll be more soon. For now reveiw, if I get good revews, I'll write more. Thanks. Kibas cute puppy...OUT foe now.


	2. He Tells Her

A/N: Hey I am back with chapter two of Please Remeber Me! I know it's a little depressing at first, but it'll get better!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, And if I did, Sasuke would've alresdy killed Ittachi:)

Chapter two: He Tells Her

Hinata woke up ready to start the day off fresh. She was so glad that she could go home today, but she was going to stay at Kiba's house because the Hyuga Mansion brought to many memories for her to handle.'_No more hospital, no more hospital food, no more doctors coming every five minutes to cheeck my memoy and freedom at last! Today at 10:00 A.M. I;m going home!'_ She thought as she got dressed.

"Mom, I'm going to go pick Hinata up from the hospital!" Kiba yelled as he walked out the door, "Oh, and remember her dad died, keep quiet, only help her when she asks and when she wants to talk about it, she will, don't force her to!"

Walking to the hospital he thought that today would be the day. He would tell her of his feelings for her, even if she rejected him they would still be friends... right? _'oh, how am I going to tell her that I love her? Hopefully, she'll say she likes me too.' _Kiba thought as he walked into the hospital.

"How may I help you" the attendant said with a smile on her face.

"I'm here to pick up Hyuga, Hinata."

"Go on she's ready to leave now."

"Thanks" Kiba said walking away. When he got to room 108, he knocked on the door lightly.

"If your a doctor, I'm not home. I left one hour ago!" Hinata said trying not to laugh.

"Fine, if you alredy left, I'll go home." Kiba said opening the door. His face got brighter the minute he did. Hinata looked a lot better then what she did before. Her cuts were healing up, the bruises were almost gone and her arm was healed completly. "C'mon, are you ready yet?"

"Yes I am, lets go before die from seeing all white 24/7" She said laughing a little bit.

Walking home, Kiba decided to teel her his feelings. "Hey Hinata, you know how you said I was cute, well... do you like..."

"I do like you. More than Naruto. But you are kind of cute." She said while hugging Kiba, "I wouldn't to spend the night at anyone else's house. I wouldn't want anyone else more than you yo help me with this. Most of all, I don't want anyone else to be boyfriend. I love you too." Hinata said finally letting go of Kiba With a smile on her face.

Ino and Sakura watched from a distance."Well, There goes number two, I guess We can put Neji in for him." Ino said with a small sigh.

"Yeah, Neji would be good, but ever since Sasuke left I was going for Kiba." Sakura said a with a little hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well you have to be a little happy for her. You know she liked Naruto, but Kiba had a better chance. They had been friends since the day they met. Kiba was all she could ever talk about. So give her a little congragulations. We saw it coming, just didn't know when."

"(sighs) Yeah I guess your right. Now I'll go for Naruto. Yes before you ask he is kind of hott now." Sakura a little more happy."And you know Naruto did kind of like her. Just not that much."

When they got to Kiba's house, Hinata saw that everyone was there. It was dark. Pitch black. Hinata couldn't stand the blackness. It brought back flashbacks.

_**"Get an ambulance...NOW!!!!!**_ _**It's to late for this one, but the girl might make it!" Black. Sirens. Screams. Horrified screams. Black.**_

Kiba noticed this scared look on Hinata's face. He turned on the lights and told everyone to go home. He layed Hinata on the couch and started to yell.

"MOM, I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THIS!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!" He clamed himself down and carried Hinata to his room, layed her on his bed and covered her up. Hinata then snaped out it. She looked at Kiba with sorrow filled eyes. They both knew this was going to be hard couple months.

Before he led her out of his room, he heard "Thank-you", and "I love Kiba." He made sure that she was in the hallway before heturned off his lights.

"I love you too, Hinata." He said softlly and walked out.

A/N: Sorry its a little short but, It took about an hour to do. I also put on a test(Computation) -8 2 6... omg I am so dumb... I made a 50. I'll try to get another chapter today or sometime soon! Constructive critisisim is welcome. Please reveiw!! Kibas cute puppy...out!


	3. Neji

A/N: Hey isn't that such a cute couple? I know right. Well I can' quit lauaghing... not at the story at Nigahiga's youtube videos!!! heres capter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I do... Kiba and Hinata will get married and have one baby girl.!.!.!.!.!

Chapter 3: Neji

"Hey, Hinata you want to go see Neji?" Kiba asked this question because, Hinata can't stop asking about him.

"What is he like? Is nice, good, bad, evil, Cheerful..." Was all she could talk about since she got out of the hospital.

"Well you'll find out today Hinata." Kiba said to her, glad she would finally see Neji (the one she forgot) so she would quit talking about him all day long.

"Okay." She said as she knew it was probably time for her to shutup. As they walked out the door(Hinata still using one crutch to stay stable) Hinata culdn't wait to see her so called "cousin." It took about thirty minutes to get Neji's training grounds because, people kept asking "How you doing, Hinata?" and stuff like that.

"Hello Kiba." Neji said as he greeted them when they walked onto the grounds.

"Hinata, this Neji, your cousin." Kiba said greatfully, but he noticed a look, the before when she had the flashback about the accident. Except, it wasn't the accident... it was the chunin exams. "Hey, Hinata are you o..."

_Flashback_

_**"You Know you can never change your destiny Hinata. You would've been better off staying a genin. Except you didn't want to let your team dowm again. Kiba and Shino wanted to be chunin, so you decided to go along with them."**_

_**"Your wrong my brother. I did it for me, I wanted to see if ...t-to see if I-I changed, just a litle bit."**_

_**"Fine suit yourself." Black, once agian. Did he kill her... No.**_

_**"Get a medic... now!!!" She could hear her sensei say, no yell. Pain. Black. He did it.**_

"No!! Your the one who almost killed me during the chunin exams... YOU'RE NOT MY COUSIN!!!!! YOU'RE A MONSTER!!" Kiba was affraid of this happening. She remebered the chunin exams. This was going to get bad real quick.

"C'mon Hinata lets go." As he was guiding her away, he turned around and mouthed out, "I'm sorry Neji!" then turnned back around.

"So how did it go Kiba?" His mom asked as they walked in the house.

"She remembered the chunin exams. Started yelling at Neji... it was awful."

"Kiba, if you were her, you had been through everything she has, the chunin exams, all up to this moment, and you remembered that one thing about him, wouldn't you have done same thing?" That really made Kiba think. It was like nothing he ever heared, to him... it was deep, very deep.

"Well, now that I think about it... yeah, I would have done that to."

"Then you know you can't blame her." and with that she walked away.

"Hey, Hinata, can I talk to you."

"Yeah, I guess so Kiba."

"About that with, you know, Neji and all that. Well he is your cousin. No matter what he did to you, he's still your cousin. The reason he did that to you is because, his dad died protecting the main branch. Neji thought that he was forced to die, but he wasn't. He did it for your dad. The Land Of Lightning tried to abduct you . Your dad killed the pupotartor, only to find the Lord. In return, the wanted your dad's life. Neji's dad, your uncle, said that he would go and die for him, just because that was his brother. So Neji wanted to take revenge on the main branch, he couldn't ypur dad, so he took it all out on you. He had a change of heart after fought Naruto, he realized that you can change, you can forge your own path your own destiny. After wards he swore to protect you, not to harm you ever again."

"Oh, I see. So I should just forgive, like it never happened. That really hard though, I don't know if I could do it again." Hinata looked at kiba who smiled sweetly at her. "Okay I guess I can do. Thnak-you Kiba.

A/N sorry for it being so short. My brain has turned to mush. Yes I wrote two chapters in one hour. I need help. Brain People...HELP ME!!!!! Kibas cute puppy... out


	4. Overnight and the Questions

A/N: Sorry for the late up-dates. I have had writters block for like forever. Well hope you enjoy chapter four. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and if I did I would so totally make this an episode!!

Chapter 4: Overnight and the Questions

The last few nights Kiba had noticed that Hinata was not acting herself lately. He began to worry about her a lot he than he should be. She would wake up screaming just completly horrified. It all came out of no where. Kiba was really starting to worry about her. He couldn't help but think that did this have something to do with Neji? She wouldn't tell him anything, and Kiba was really starting to annoyed with this.

She would wake up three of more times a night. He couldn't think of any reason why she wouldn't tell him anything. After all they were going out now... unless, she didn't like him anymore. No Kiba couldn't think about that, it was just too unreasonble for him to think about. He just had to ask her why she wouldn't talk to him. Then right at that moment he heard the first horrified scream come from his room.

Once again, he ran up to his room, but then he noticed that her scream wasn't like all the other ones, it was more deathly, and somehow more horrified than her usual. This really made him run. Once he saw Hinata siting up. She had this death look on her face... like she almost like she encountered death at that moment. At that moment Kiba decided to ask or make her talk. He just sat down on the bed and waited for her to fall back asleep.

Morning finally came, and as usual, Hinata was up at the crack of dawn. After they ate, Hinata and Kiba decided to go on a walk. Kiba thought that he might decide to talk to her today. He will ask her about the dreams and why she has woken up constantly in the middle of the night. _'What if she doesn't talk? What if she takes it the wrong way? How am I going to do this?' _Kiba asked himself inside his head. He was so worried about what will happen. _'I will just ask her and hope for the best... so I here I go.'_

"Hey Hinata, can I ask something... you know, about the dreams? I've noticed that you have had them more ferquently and they have been more severe. What has been wrong?" Kiba asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"Well..." Hinata said thinking if she should trust him or not. Braving up she decided to tell him. With the sigh she started, "Well, I... just..." she started off slowly, "there was something that made me remember Father when I saw Neji, and the crash and everything that he has helprd me through." Tears were now in her eyes. "I just didn't know how to deal with seeing Neji. He looks so much like Father. Then seeing him brought back some memmories of the chunin exams... and I have been just... just... seeing him in my dreams, you know the exams, the crash, everything that has gone horriblly wrong jhas been flooding my memories in my dreams."

Kiba pulled her closer and embraced her in a hug. Crying into his sweater, Hinata remember that Kiba would be always be there for her whenever she needed him. Hinata was glad that she had someone cared for her just like he did.

_**Falshback **_

_**Kiba looked at Hinata. They had just got back from the ramen shop. Kurenai said that they needed to get to know eachother better. He was walking her home, the way she smiled it stole the breath right out of him, down that old road, with the stars up above. He remembers where he was thenight he fell in love. He was walking her hime.**_

_**End Flashback **_

"Hey Kiba, are you okay?" Hinata asked shaking Kiba slightly.

"Oh, yeah. C'mon lets go."

When they got home, Kiba could tell that she needed some sleep. So Kiba told her that she could lay down on the couch for a little while and rest.

Once she fell asleep, the doorbell rang. When Kiba answered it he found Kurenai and Shino waiting.

"Why weren't you at practice today!? Now Hinata I can understand her missing practice, but you! You had no reason to miss..." Kurenai screamed. Shino having to back up so he won't go death from his scraeming sensei.

"Shut-up." Kiba said moving out of the doorway so Kurenai could see Hinata sleeping on the couch.

"But why is she over here, instead of at her at her house?" She asked a little puzzeled.

"Ugh, well Hinata couldn't stay at her house. First of all she didn't remember Neji, and when she did, all she remembered was the chunin exams. Secondly, how do you think she would take it if she went back home. Thirdly, do you think really think I waould leave my girlfriend..." Kiba instantly covered his mouth knowing he shouldn't have said that, he tried not to but his face kept getting redder and redder.

"What" Shino and Kurenai said together.

A/N: Sorry for the late updates, I would've done it more quickly, but I just had TAKS test, but I will try to write more when I can. Suggestions are welcome for my next chapter. E-mail me at KS!


	5. The Mission

A/N: Hey, wutz up?This chapter might be a little wierd. I'm not very good at fighting scenes, but please stick with me. Also, that flash back in the last chapter came ot of nowhere, I know, I was listening to "Walking her Home" by Mark Sulthz.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! I wish I did, but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon, because I don't know how to draw.

Chapter 5: The mission!

"Yeah, I didn't mean to say that. I don't think she wanted anyone to know yet." Kiba said a little worried about how Hinata was going to take this. She pacifically asked Kiba not to tell anyone about them going out.

"Okay, well get her up, because we have to be at the Hokage's office for our next mission." Kurenai said trying to get Kiba to ge going.

"Hold on," Kiba said shutting the door completly. He sat down on the couch next to Hinata and shook her gentally, "Come on Hinata, get up, we have to go on a mission now." Kiba said chantingly.

"Hn, five more minutes. I can't go on a mission now, I'm too tired. JUST LET ME SLEEP!" She screamed loudly.

"Kurenai is out there, I will go her, and bug boy." He said hoping that will get her up.

"Alright I'm up. Let's GO!" Hinata said instantly as she sat up putting her shoes on.

"Alright, let's get going, let's go see what this mission is." Kiba yelled as loud he could. "Yahoooooo!!"

"So, what kind of mission do you guys think it is?" Hinata asked out loud to nobody in particullar. "I can;t do a mission where we have to assinate some roouge ninja, or to help to."

"Well why don't ask the Hokage yourself... because we're here." Kurennai said pointing to Tsunade's office.

"Ah, you're finally here. Well the mission you're going on today is an A-ranked mission. A rouge ninja by the name of Sanji." (sorry couldn't think of anything else) "Sanji is said to be even stronger than any ninja in the leaf village, including me. Sanji kills certian ninja who posses certian jutsu's."

"But then how are we supposed to fight him if he is stronger than you?" Hinata said worringly.

"Well, I wasn't done yet. Say for example, he kills Kakshi, he can learn the Chidori, or Neji, he can learn all the secrets of the Hyuga."

"But Tsunade-sama, we're only genin..." Kiba said looking her right in the eye.

"Well, I choose you because you three are the strongest ninja in the village right now. And as you can see I have had a ton, if not more,all of these missons come in over the course of one month. All my other ninja are away on missions. But in spite of you only being genin, you do have the power to assinate this ninja and bring him back to me for interrogation." Tsunade said. "You have one hour to leave. Neji will also be goimg with you." Hinata had already forgot they're last meeting, so maybe ths will be for the best.

"Hi" they said all together. And with that they left.

"Um... Kiba" Hinata started off shyly,"um, how hard do you think this will be?"

"Well, it will be hard, but with my fang over fang, Shino's bugs, your's and Neji's gentle fist, this shouldn't be too hard." Kiba said while looking her. _'I hope this time will be better than befoe, anyway she forgot all about the last time they met.'_ Kiba thought while giving away a small hint of worry in his eyes.

A/N: Chapter five done. KCP out.


End file.
